Hokage-Sama's Secret
by Shado Kitsune
Summary: Hokage-sama keeps disappearing and when his AnBu guards can't find him, they turn to Sakura because only she knows where he hides away to when he can no longer stand being cooped up at his desk with his Hokage duties. AU-ish because I'm so far behind in the series and don't really know how things go. Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First attempt at Naruto fanfiction in a long time. This will have at least two parts. Hopefully the second part will be up soon. Please read and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

The Hokage was missing. It wasn't the first time this had happened. However, the concern was he couldn't be found at any of his usual haunts and there was an important meeting with the Suna ambassador that should have started an hour ago. And the Hokage had given the slip to his AnBu guards.

"Haruno-sama, we – where are you going?" a trembling nurse asked the pink-haired doctor. One of the AnBu assigned to the Hokage's guard had just informed the head medic of the situation.

"Not now, Ami-chan. I have a Hokage to track down and drag back to work. Honestly, I need to have words with Ibiki if this continues. AnBu training must be lacking since one man can give you all the slip," Sakura mumbled the last part as she divested herself of her white coat and slipped on her gloves.

"But, Haruno-sama!" The nurse cried as her superior walked out of the hospital.

* * *

Pakkun stared at his summoner and long-time friend. "Kakashi, why are we doing this again?" The pug hid a grimace as his ear was tugged once again by little inquisitive ands.

The silver-haired ninja looked up from the baby in his arms. "Because, Pakkun, I can't go on any missions for the foreseeable future and this helps. Plus, it keeps us young!" He turned his gaze back to the bundle in his arms and smiled softly. "Hello, Hotaru-chan. Are we awake now?" He almost cooed at the brown-haired baby.

"Pakkun-kun!" An excited cry from a young voice drew the dog's attention from the ninja. He wandered over to the speaker, a blonde little girl.

Kakashi smirked at his summon. He knew it wasn't always easy on the any of the dogs, but they did enjoy it in the end. Pups were a part of pack life and these "pack-less pups", as the boys called them, thrived on the attention from the ninken.

"Kaka-kun! Read story?" A boy, probably around three or four walked up to the ninja, green eyes sparkling with hope and joy as he held a book tightly in his little hands.

Kakashi laughed and nodded. "If that's what you want, Daichi-kun, we'll read a story. C'mere," he held out an arm after adjusting his grip on baby Hotaru. "What story did you bring to read today?"

* * *

Sakura sighed at the sight in front of her. She had finally tracked down the Hokage. It really hadn't taken her long. She knew where his secret escape was. "Kakashi," she spoke softly as not to disturb the sleeping children surrounding him, "Temari-sama is waiting. You have a meeting, remember?"

"Maa, Sakura-chan, I seem to be strapped by Hotaru-chan and Daichi-kun. If I try to leave, they will wake up and cry. And we can't have that, can we?" The silver-haired man grinned up at his former student.

Sakura sighed deeply before crouching down to Kakashi's level. "I hate to do this, but if you don't make an effort to get to that meeting, I will tell your AnBu guards this is where you run off to when they can't find you, _Hokage-sama_." The look in the pinkette's emerald eyes cemented the severity of the threat.

"Hai, hai, I'll get up. Daichi-kun, time to wake up. I have to go," Kakashi spoke softly to the toddler sleeping in his lap.

Daichi grumbled as he rubbed at his eyes. "No go, Kaka-kun. Stay with Daichi-kun and Hotaru-chan." The little boy clung to Kakashi's vest, refusing to let the older man go.

It took five minutes of finagling and promising to return for Daichi to let go of the silver-haired mand. Kakashi pouted when he had to hand over baby Hotaru, which Sakura silently took note of. It always amazed the pink-haired woman to see her former sensei lavish such attention and love to the children in the town's orphanage.

As the two shinobi walked back to Hokage Tower, both were lost in thought.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Kakashi broke the silence, turning a worried gaze to his companion. They were almost to the tower and he needed confirmation his secret getaway would stay that, a secret.

"Tell anyone what, Hokage-sama? That you sneak off to read Icha Icha in solitude? Please, they already know that." Sakura smirked, silently agreeing to keep the orphanage between them. "Now, please, Hokage-sama, go meet with Temari-sama. She's been waiting long enough."

Kakashi chuckled and nodded, disappearing to the meeting.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's part two! This is the final part (for now). I don't plan on writing any more for this story. Please read and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Daichi and Hotaru.**

* * *

 **Three months later:**

Kakashi stood in shock. Daichi and Hotaru had been adopted? But they were his pups, as his ninken would say.

"Hokage-sama? Do you wish to know who adopted them?" The head of the orphanage, Kairi Tanaka, asked. The older woman had a soft gleam in her eyes. She knew the Hokage had grown quite attached to the two children in question. Not to say he didn't care about the other children living in the orphanage, but Daichi and Hotaru had wormed their ways into the shinobi's heart.

Kakashi shook his head. "No, thank you, Tanaka-san. I think I'll go summon my ninken for the children now." He excused himself to where the children were all playing outside.

* * *

Sakura glanced up at the AnBu agent standing in the doorway of her apartment. "Again?" she sighed at the terse nod and stood carefully to not jostle the bundle in her arms too much. "Stay here and keep an eye on these two. If _anything_ happens to them, you will not have to face only me, but the Hokage as well. Clear? Good."

Sakura went to the spare bedroom and laid the bundle in her arms, a sleeping Hotaru, in the bassinette she had set up earlier that day. Daichi was asleep in his own bed also set up that day. Sakura smiled at the scene the two sleeping children made. She gently kissed the two on their foreheads before leaving to get Kakashi back to work.

"Kakashi, you have to return to work now," Sakura spoke from behind the man. "Who's this little one? Don't you usually cuddle Hotaru-chan?" She noticed the baby boy cradled in Kakashi's arms.

"Hotaru-chan and Daichi-kun were adopted this morning. This is Akio-kun," Kakashi replied absent-mindedly. He was not all there in the moment.

"Oh? Do you know who adopted them?" Sakura asked, even though she knew exactly who had.

"No, I didn't ask. Tanaka-san offered to tell me, but it's really not any of my business. Anyway, you said it was time to return to the tower?" Kakashi stood and went to find one of the orphanage workers to hand off Akio to. The silver-haired man would still come back to the orphanage, but it would not be the same without Daichi to read to and Hotaru to cuddle with.

Sakura eyed her former sensei critically. This was obviously affecting him more seriously than she thought it would. She sighed and ran a hand through her pink locks. "Come on, I have something to show you before you go back to your Hokage duties." She held out a hand to Kakashi when he came back after handing off Akio. "Trust me, you'll love it."

Kakashi eyed her hand dubiously. "I do need to return to work, Sakura-chan. I've been here all morning reading and holding Akio while my dogs played with the children."

"Kakashi, you need to see this," Sakura insisted, taking hold of her former sensei. "Please, Kakashi, for me."

Kakashi sighed and nodded, closing his eyes. What would it hurt? Not like he could focus on work right now anyway. A few more minutes wouldn't matter.

* * *

"Where 'Kaa-san?" Daichi rubbed his eyes, looking around for the woman who had picked him and baby Hotaru up that morning, saying she was his new 'Kaa-san. It was the same woman who had taken Kaka-kun away the other day. Because of that, Daichi had not wanted to leave with her at first. But then she promised he would still see Kaka-kun. Daichi had fallen asleep in his new bed and 'Kaa-san had been there, but when he woke up, 'Kaa-san was gone and there was a strange person with a weird mask there instead.

"Sakura-san went to fetch Hokage-sama. She will be back soon," the strange man said. Daichi decided he didn't like this person at all.

"Want 'Kaa-san now!" The little boy started to cry, tears filling his green eyes. "'Kaa-san!" He wailed loudly, waking up Hotaru. The baby girl began screaming as well, not liking being woken up so rudely from her nap.

The AnBu agent started to sweat. He had no experience with children, especially when they started crying. Hopefully Sakura would hurry up and return.

"Daichi-kun, what's the matter? Are you hurt? Is Hotaru-chan hurt?" Speak of the devil, Sakura showed up just then, Kakashi in tow. The AnBu agent bowed to both and disappeared in a flurry of leaves.

Daichi looked up at the pink-haired woman. "'Kaa-san! Kaka-kun!" He ran to the pair, tears still flowing down his cheeks. "Woke up and 'Kaa-san was gone. Strange man was scary. Don't like," he mumbled, wrapping his arms around Sakura's legs.

Sakura smiled softly. "Kakashi, will you get Hotaru-chan? She's in the spare room. Well, now it's their room." She glanced over at her companion. "Kakashi, Hotaru, spare room, now please," she elbowed him gently in the side to get him moving.

Kakashi jumped and spurred into action. Within moments, he had calmed the screaming infant and returned to the living room with the brown-haired little girl in his arms. "Sakura, I don't understand. Why are they here? Did you adopt them?"

Sakura laughed as she picked up Daichi. "You could say that. It would be more accurate to say _we_ adopted them. Daichi," she turned her attention to the toddler in her arms, "won't you say hi to your new 'Tou-san?"

Daichi looked up at Kakashi. "Kaka-kun, you my new 'Tou-san?" His green eyes sparkled with hope.

"Sakura, I still don't understand. What's going on?" Confusion colored Kakashi's voice as his mind worked to try and process all that was going on.

"After you left for the tower, I went to the orphanage this morning and signed the paperwork to adopt Daichi and Hotaru. I then brought them home and set up their beds with help from Ino and Hinata. After both the children fell asleep, that AnBu agent showed up because they needed me to find you and get you back to work. And you know the rest." Sakura smirked at the lost look on Kakashi's face. "Now, let me hold Hotaru. You've had more than enough time to hold her," Sakura whined as she set down Daichi and made grabby hands for the baby girl.

Kakashi handed over Hotaru as everything finally started to click. He was a father. He was the father to Daichi and Hotaru. He and Sakura were parents. "Have I told you I love you today?"

Sakura giggled. "Yes, you told me this morning when you left for your office today. But you can always tell me again. I love hearing it." She leaned over and kissed Kakashi on the cheek. "I love you, too, husband of mine. Even if you are a bit slow for a genius."

Daichi decided that his new parents had ignored him long enough. "'Tou-san, read story!"

And so, the life of the recently married Hatakes and their newly adopted children began.

* * *

 **Review please?**

 **~Shado ^_^**


End file.
